pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of editions of The Passion
This is a list of editions of The Passion , a Dutch musical - biblical event since 2011 annually on Maundy Thursday is held. Content * 1 2011: Gouda ** 1.1 Roles ** 1.2 Songs * 2 2012: Rotterdam ** 2.1 Roles ** 2.2 Songs * 3 2013: The Hague ** 3.1 Roles ** 3.2 Songs * 4 2014: Groningen ** 4.1 Roles ** 4.2 Songs * 5 2015: Enschede ** 5.1 Roles ** 5.2 Songs 2011: Gouda [ edit ] The Market was the setting of The Passion 2011. The first edition of The Passion took place on April 21, 2011 in the city of Gouda , at various stages on the market . The event was broadcast live by EO and RKK inNetherlands 3 and the internet. The event attracted 20,000 visitors and was followed by 980,000 viewers. The Passion Gouda won in June 2012 the prize for 'Best City Promotion Event "of the Foundation National Event Awards. Roles [ edit ] Narrator Erik Dijkstra made using Bible verses the connection between the past and the present. Singer Syb van der Ploeg and singer Do played the leading roles respectivelyJesus and his mother Mary . The musical accompaniment was owned by Cor Bakker . Songs [ edit ] 2012: Rotterdam [ edit ] Cross was worn during The Passion 2012 In 2012, the event took place on April 5 in Rotterdam at the Willemsplein . This year the event was broadcast on Netherlands 1 . It looked 1,705,000 people to The Passion, thus took the first place in the TV ratings list of Audience Research Foundation. Also repeats Netherlands Netherlands 1 and 3 were good views. Roles [ edit ] Danny de Munk (Jesus) and Berget Lewis (Mary) played the lead roles in the "The Passion 2012 '. Frans Bauer performed the role of Peter. Charly Luske that of Judas. During this edition the musical accompaniment was by Cor Bakker cared. Songs [ edit ] 2013: The Hague [ edit ] The Hofvijver was the setting of The Passion 2013. In 2013, the event took place on March 28 in The Hague . The procession started from St. Peter cemetery Tires. The main setting of this third edition was the Hofvijver formed.This year the event was broadcast on Netherlands 1. To The Passion looked a record viewership of 2.3 million people. Roles [ edit ] The role of Jesus was played by René van Kooten . Anita Meyer played the role of Mary, Daniel Boissevain Judas, Jim Bakkum Peter and Jörgen Raymann was the narrator.The musical accompaniment was provided by Eric van Tijn . Also acted Sand Wizard Gert van der Vijver, which the crucifixion of Jesus depicted through sand. Songs [ edit ] 2014: Groningen [ edit ] An aerial view of the finale of The Passion in Groningen On Thursday, April 17th, 2014 The Passion took place in Groningen . That made the EO announced on November 8, 2013. The event was at the Fish Market held. The procession of the procession started at football stadium Euroborg . There are 3.2 million viewers watched The Passion . This program has a new record dragged. Roles [ edit ] The role of Jesus is played by Jan Dulles . Simone Kleinsma plays the role of Mary, Jamai Loman is Judas, Stanley Burleson Peter and Beau van Erven Thorns is the narrator.The musical accompaniment is provided by Eric van Tijn . Songs [ edit ] 2015: Enschede [ edit ] Hendrik Jan van Heekplein forms the backdrop of The Passion 2015. The Passion in 2015 will take place on April 2 at the Hendrik Jan van Heekplein in Enschede . This edition will be broadcast by EO and KRO (formerly EO and RKK). Roles [ edit ] Songs [ edit ] Category:TV Listings Category:Christianity Lists